


Lesson Learned?

by Sheneya



Series: Momma Chas [4]
Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: John swears he's learned his lesson by now.





	Lesson Learned?

 


End file.
